In a radio communication service, a radio facility includes a battery facility in most cases to continue an operation even in a case of a disaster or electric power outage.
The radio base transceiver station is configured to be separated into two parts: a Radio Equipment Controller (hereinafter referred to as “REC”) using a Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) as an interface unit inside the radio base transceiver station, and a Radio Equipment (hereinafter referred to as “RE”).
The RE, which is provided in a space or on a pole on a rooftop in most cases, is required to be compact. The RE is often provided independently in a remote area away from a station. In this case, the battery facility is provided independently for the RE and is required to be compact.
Development of a 3.9 generation radio communication system has been made for a commercial service.
In the OFDM used in the 3.9 generation radio communication system, a plurality of sub carriers is bound as a single resource block. In the 3.9 generation radio communication system, the resource block is used to transmit a pilot signal and to transmit and receive user data as a common channel shared by a plurality of users.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a downlink of Long Term Evolution (LTE) as the 3.9 generation radio communication system using the OFDM and an example of a resource block in a case of 10 MHz bandwidth, and Normal Cyclic Prefix (CP).
In this example, there are fifty divided resource blocks, and the resource blocks are shared by a plurality of users. Allocation of the resource blocks is processed by a baseband signal processing unit. In a regular operation, scheduling is performed in such a way that use rate of a frequency band to be operated becomes the maximum (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-304195, No. 09-51304).
Reducing power consumption of the RE is effective to make the battery compact. However, even when the RE is in a state in which the operation is performed by the battery, the REC does not change the operating band of the RE or the scheduling operation.